ARCD
by LucarioMurffdog
Summary: In the world of Remnant, many technological advancements have been made. The world is enjoying a time of peace and all is well, or at least it appears so. Follow the adventures of 4 aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses, as they learn the perils of their chosen occupation, and in doing so, the perils of the world they live in.


**"Summer has its lively weather, Winter has snow, Spring has blooming flowers, but Fall... Fall is just captivating."**

 **Prologue: Summer's End**

 **August 4, XX43**

In the bright red forests of Vale, the rose petals shift from place to place among the ground, carried by the wind. The end of Summer starts to show with the falling of the deeply red-colored leaves.

The scene was unusually peaceful, as Grimm used to run rampant in this very forest. But all of the cracked stones and crushed leaved are buried under the leaves of Fall, showing no trace of there appearance. It was like the we're never there.

The only living thing moving through the forest was a little girl veiled by a brown cloak. The tattered, oversized cape dragged along behind her.

Also strapped to her back was a giant staff that had a ball shape at the end. It was wrapped in bands and was couldn't be seen beyond them.

The little girl was moving at a relatively slow pace. Being covered in leaves from walking under the trees, she looked like she had been walking for hours. Some would think she had been traveling longer than that. No matter the case, the girl was moving as if she were headed somewhere.

Then, the girl had stopped. No sounds could be made, she kept her head under her hood and starred downwards. Only her mouth and nose were visible.

"You can come out. I know you're here," she said. No sound was heard in the clearing of the first she stood in. The trees made parallel lines that were sizeable distances, but the trees in the distance were thick, thick enough for some one to hide behind.

"Please," she said calmly and without feeling, "come out. There is no use in hiding." Still no noises were made, and no presence could be felt. The girl did not move, nor did any possible thing behind the trees. Even the leaves became still. The girl's cloak ceised to flow in the wind, for the wind could no longer be felt. A pen's drop could be heard from a mile away.

"There are six of you behind those trees. Reveal yourself now or you will leave me with no choice." Her right hand started to move behind her, toward her staff.

"You're a good one," a male voice said with a laugh. A foot came out from behind the tree directly to the girl's right, followed by a tall light skinned boy with short, black hair revealing himself. The girl noticed a large scar near the boy's left eye. It had been there for a while, as it had not trace of blood.

"And the other five?" Her hand was firmly on the her staff, but she hadn't pulled it out yet. She was at the ready.

"Come on out you guys. No use in hiding." The boy said. One by one, figures started popping out from behind the tree. In total, five people were behind the trees. Counting the boy made it six.

The others had their faced concealed by hoods and bandanas, all black; only their eyes were visible. Some had long hair that spread and rested on their shoulders. Two girls were in the group. The rest must have been boys. The girl kept her hand on the staff, but her face didn't change. She was calm.

"Theives..." the girl said.

"Man, you catch on quick, dontchya?" The mask-less male asked with another laugh. "If that's the case then you know the deal: dump everything you've got, and turn the other way." His voice quickly changed to a more serious tone. He meant business.

"Careful, I wouldn't do this here if I were you. Your malicious can attract Grimm." She said calmly.

* _Click_ *

The sound of the cocking of a gun had been made. He had brought out a gun and pointed it directly at her. "Do it or else!" The look on his face was one of anger. He meant to use that gun if he had to. His finger started to squeeze on the trigger.

"You won't listen?" She said as she started to remove the staff from her cloak.

"Listen, girly. We're getting the stuff one way or another, so we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way, the choice is yours.

The girl only sighed. "Oh well, then I leave the decision to you," the girl said as she pulled out her staff. "Just know that if you do it I-"

The sound of a gunshot rang through the forest. The birds took off from their nests at the disruptive sound of gunfire. Then the whole forest was silent...

Until abother loud burst of a firearm could be heard. This was followed by more shots. They rang out, one after another. Until the sound of a stalling gun could be heard.

Around the girl, specifically three feet from her, we're partially embedded smoking bullets that had just been fired from a gun. The girl still stood, looking calm, as if she wasn't phased by the sight of the gun. Meanwhile, the man with the gun's hands were shaking.

"H-H-Hhow?" managed to escape his mouth.

The girl rested her staff on the dirt and leaves right in front of her. Her hands then reached up and grabbed at her hood, pulling it back and revealing the girls red hair: red as in the color of the leaves. Her now see able eyes were of the exact same color. The burn of fire in her eyes contradicted the slight smile on her face.

The man threw the unusable gun at the red-haired girl. As it was on course for her face, the gun was forcefully brought down, despite all of it's aerial momentum.

"Who are you?" He said as he backed up against the tree he was once hiding behind.

"They call me Autumn. Autumn Timber. But you can call me your worst nightmare."

After a little bit of stammering, the man who fired on Autumn turned to his comrades and said. "Wh-wh- what are you waiting for?! KILL HER!"

Autumn twirled her staff around and positioned it to face her adversaries.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Malice can attract Grimm, but if you come at me with intent to kill-"

Autumn was interrupted by one of the figures in black rushing towards her, fists ready to strike. As he neared the red-head, her staff started to glow a bright orange color. She pointed the big end of the staff at the oncoming target.

The glow started to intensify, until it was at its brightest level. Then, the light shot off of the staff and towards the attacker. He didn't have enough time to avoid it and it collided wuthering him head on. Exploding in a burst of heat, the fireball knocked him several feet backwards and into the ground. Autumn didn't know whether he was knocked out our conscious, but he didn't get back up.

Autumn then took her staff and began to spin it over her head. As she begun to spin it more and more quickly, a bright red glow began to appear on the end of her staff once more. It had begun to twirl so quicklyx that the orange glow appeared to be in the shaker of a circle.

"I have somewhere to be, so I'd appreciate it if you hold still." Autumn mumbled. The black-clad ambushers looked at each other in confusion.

Before they had the chance to look back at Autumn, she had bounded forward, striking one of her attackers, with the bright end of her staff. A violent _smack_ sound could be heard as the staff cracked them in the face. A thud sound was heard as the hit the ground and slid next to their motionless partner in crime.

The other three took no time in charging at Autumn at once. Before they could reach her, Autumn jabbed one of the assaulters with the small end of her staff. As he doubled over, she spun the round side of her staff to violently knock his face and his entire body upwards. During his fall, Autumn spun around and sent him by knocking him away with the round end of her staff.

She didn't have time to rest though, as two more were just about to, literally, jump on her from her left and right. Autumn spread her feet, extended her arms and opened her hands, and let out a rough "Hrraah!"

Almost as if by magic, the two were thrown opposite from which they came. And invisible force had powerfully, pushed them backwards and to the ground. Only the impact of bodied hitting the dirt could be heard, followed by the pain filled moan of one of the attackers.

Autumn, with staff in hand, walked over to the boy with black hair. He tried to back away from the red-haired menace, but only ended up tripping on a large tree branch and landing in his bottom.

His speech was inaudible, as he couldn't get a word out of sheer fear. The terror in his eyes, could not be contained by his eyes alone, and was instead, shown by the million beads of sweat dripping down the young man's forehead.

Autumn looked down at the teen, and pointed her staff's large end at his face.

"Now I have places to be right now. Do I need to do this? "Autumn asked as the orange glow on the end of the staff started to intensify once more. As the young man couldn't get any words out, he only resorted to rapidly shaking his head from side to side.

"Good. Now, I suggest you keep yourself out of sight until I'm gone," Autumn suggested as she placed her staff back on her back. She turned her back on him and started making her way in the direction she vwas facing before she was ambushed.

"Oh, and one more thing, " Autumn said as she momentarily stopped walking. "Don't be scared; it'll just bring the Grimm."

Autumn started walking again, until her footsteps could be heard no more.

* * *

On the edge of the forest was a cliff. And overlooking that cliff, was a magnificent building, taller than eyes could comprehend.

Standing at this cliff was a girl, wearing a tattered cloak with a staff strapped to her back.

"Beacon Academy... I've finally made it."

* * *

 **A- Autumn Timber**

 **R**

 **C**

 **D**

* * *

[AUTHOR'S NOTES]

That's the end of the first prologue. This idea took a while to polish. The next chapter is gonna take a bit, but feel free to review and PM me your thoughts.

Also, these are not going to be in order, exactly. I'm planning on doing the "C" prologue last, for a special reason that I can't reveal yet. I don't know whether I'll do the "D" prologue next or the "R" prologue. The "D" prologue will be easier, but I have a feeling that "R" will be much more entertaining. Met me know you're thoughts and I'll get to work on them right away.

Thanks for reading. This is LMD. Signing out


End file.
